craftsitefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Cleo Air
thumb|Cleo Air we własnej, internetowej osobie. Cleo Air - znany także jako Sasha Grey i Nazgul Dragon to jeden z bardziej znanych i szanowanych użyszkodników użytkowników CraftSite. Początki Cleo Air zarejestrował się na forum 25 czerwca 2011 roku, tak jak każdy na CraftSite zaczynał jako zwykły, mało znany użytkownik, szybko jednak zdobył sympatię wśród starszych użytkowników. Popularność Nie wiadomo kiedy, i dlaczego, Cleo zdobył tak dużą popularność, wydaje się jednak, że to za sprawą kucykowego tematu, i jego wielu konfliktów z innymi użytkownikami(między innymi Jozem, TarzanemPL, Zampą, Daniem i Curchackiem). Cleo bardzo często wdawał się w flame'y(ta cecha pozostała mu do dziś), lubił dyskutować i łatwo dawał się sprowokować, w okresie Pierwszej Wojny Kucykowej Cleo zdobył pierwszego bana, który jednak został zdjęty po pięciu minutach po protestach innych użytkowników. Potem zniknął na jakiś czas, wieść gminna niesie, że popsuł mu się komputer, jednak istnieją plotki, że to za sprawą tajnej organizacji pilnującej porządku we wszechświecie, sam Cleo nie chce rozmawiać na ten temat. Wielki powrót Cleo powrócił na forum już po zmianie skryptu, nadal spamował w offtopicu i wkurzał wszystkich na około, jego najwięksi wrogowie zniknęli z forum i tym samym zaciekłość do flame'ów Cleo zmalała, nie wiedział on jednak, że już niebawem jego życie na forum ma się odmienić. Komuna CraftSite Mniej więcej w styczniu 2012 roku na CraftSite rozpoczęła się akcja Komuna CraftSite , kilkunastu użytkowników, z byłym moderatorem Xaniasem na czele, zaczęło sprzeciwiać się porządkowi na CraftSite, Cleo również uczestniczył w akcjach ekipy spamując na CraftSite z wielu kont, właśnie z tego okresu pochodzi większość jego multikont, których nawet on sam nie pamięta. Cleo zakończył swój żywot na forum banem po niekulturalnym statusie, postanowił dalej wypowiadać się na nowym, raczkującym forum DiamondCraft założonym przez wyrzutków z CraftSite. Życie na DiamondCraft DiamondCraft było nowym, nieznanym forum założonym przez Xaniasa, ponad 90% użytkowników DC stanowiła stara ekipa z CraftSite, byli to między innymi Lemur, Aziz, Matik7 i Infernal, życie na DC było jednak tylko utopią i po pewnym czasie forum zaczęło się rozpadać, wtedy też Cleo postanowił z powrotem wrócić na CraftSite co nie spotkało się z pochlebną reakcją chociażby Lemura. Drugi Wielki Powrót Cleo powrócił po raz drugi na CraftSite mniej więcej w wakacje 2012 roku, założył wtedy swoje drugie, najbardziej znane konto, Nazgul Dragon, zaczęło się od zwyczajnej chęci poflejmowania o piractwie, potem Cleo zawędrował do już prawie martwego tematu o kucykach, gdzie zaczął batalie z hejterami, nie minęło dużo czasu a całe forum szybko dowiedziało się o prawdziwej tożsamości Nazgul Dragona a niedługo potem moderator Dramo, po tonach spamu na swoją skrzynkę mailową odbanował poprzednie konto Cleo. Wakacje 2012 Można by powiedzieć, że to właśnie w tym okresie Cleo przeżywał największą popularność, masa ludzi robiła z nim arty i memy a on sam również rysował, cała sielanka jednak szybko się skończyła, ale do tej pory Cleo wspomina ten okres jako jeden z najlepszych w jego życiu na CraftSite. Wielka Wojna Qvazowców thumb|200px|Avatary Cleo za czasów Wojny Qvazowców. Po lewej widać marną przeróbkę Cleo, po prawej zaś o wiele lepszy avatar zrobiony przez [[Cavi587|Caviego(źródło niepotwierdzone).]]Cleo w czasie trwania Wielka Wojna Qvazowców starał się być raczej neutralny, chociaż często nie mógł się powstrzymać od dyskusji odnośnie tego tematu. Mimo tego, że Cleo nie opowiedział się po żadnej stronie konfliktu był przez niektórych mylnie uznawany za Qvazowca przez swój avatar, który jednak miał tylko "dla beki". Narodziny Sashy Grey Cleo działał na CraftSite pod nickiem sławnej aktorki porno, Sashy Grey, zdobył ten wdzięczny tytuł tuż zmianie hostingu forum, kiedy dało się zmieniać nicki. Cleo działał pod tym nickiem do czasu, kiedy udało mu się zdobyć 400 diaxxów na jego zmianę. Oficjalne źródła podają, że zmiana nicku na stary nastąpiła 1 czerwca 2013 roku. Dalsze życie Cleo wiedzie spokojne życie poświęcone grom, internetom, filmom na YT i rozmowom ze znajomymi na Skype. Jest no-lifem więc nie ma żony ani dzieci, ale ma wyimaginowaną dziewczynę, co ja na niego jest sporym sukcesem. Rzadko kiedy udziela się na CraftSite(jeśli już to pisze głupie statusy i spamuje w shoutboxe), najczęściej można go spotkać w komentarzach na Kwejku. Ciekawostki *Cleo ma brata LowceOwce z którym potrafi zaginać czasoprzestrzeń. *Istnieją jednak pogłoski, że Cleo posiadł umiejętność samodzielnego zaginania czasoprzestrzeni, podobna ma to związek z jego mitycznym chlebem.thumb|250px|Magiczny chleb Cleo. *Cleo ma klona, Vinciego. *Cleo ma także syna Qvaziego oraz wnuczka - Matika. *Cleosia można by zaliczyć do wielu CraftSitowych subkultur i społeczności takich jak bronies czy otaku, sam Cleo jednak najbardziej utożsamia się z społecznością furry, mimo tego, że niewiele udziela się na forach poświęconych temu tematowi. *Nawet najstarsi Indianie nie wiedzą jakie nicki jeszcze założy Cleo. Kategoria:Użytkownicy Kategoria:Furry